


Death Bed

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Father-Son Relationship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason Stiles has to look after his dad.</p><p>*minor spoilers for episode 9 of season 4*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Bed

**Author's Note:**

> OMG that hospital scene gave me feels

"I'm the dad, I'm supposed to take care of you. Get it? Dad. Son" the sheriff argued pointing to himself and his son.

 

"We're supposed to take care of each other" Stiles said his voice breaking.

 

"Stiles your just a kid, I don't want this burden on you" The Sheriff sighs the morphine is slowly but steadily making his limbs heavy and his whole body tired.

 

"I was told to always look after you"Stiles says looking up at his dad then looking away with tears in his eyes.

 

"Who by the tooth fairy?" The sheriff says sighing his eyes are drooping and he's about to pass out.

 

"No by mom" Stiles said, it sucks the air out of the small hospital room.

 

Just like the mention of Claudia always did.

"When?" The Sheriff asks voice low and tired.

His eyes are drooping and he's fighting to stay awake to hear what his son is saying.

 

"When she died, on her death bed she didn't even remember her own name but before she died, she told me to look after my father because your all I have" tears are streaming down his face and the sheriffs Mouth won't work he's too tired to say anything.

 

The last thing he hears was Stiles telling him "He will deal with it"


End file.
